Full Circle
by countess sunako
Summary: Usagi and Misaki are now married. This is set three years after Sleeping White Rabbit. Watch how they live their lives together. I totally suck at summaries. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1  Surprise

**A/N: Hello Minna-san! Well, it's me again with YET another UsagiXMIsaki fanfic. I really do love them and it's really just unfortunate that i don't own them. i was reading Sleeping White Rabbit one night and suddenly thought, Hey! What if i write a continuation of this? And so, i present to you Full Circle. This is a multi chap fic and it focuses on the married lives of Usagi and Misaki. I don't know if i will include Egoist and Terrorist. Anyway, i hope you all enjoy and please be gentle but any comments will be appreciated.**

**Dedicated to Douzheana! *hugs**hugs***

**FULL CIRCLE  
(by mnemosyne04)**

**CHAPTER 1 – SURPRISE**

Misaki yawned widely, covering his mouth as he walked down the sidewalk towards their apartment. He glanced at his watch. It was 5:10 pm. He felt tired. But a good kind of tired; the kind of tired after a hard day's work. He felt really thankful that Aikawa-san took him as a part-timer in the publishing house. It was a good part time job while doing his MBA in Economics (using his own money, by the way). But he was most thankful because of Usagi-san. The older man never protested or held him back in what he wanted to do.

Misaki smiled softly, fingering the silver ring on his left hand. So many things have happened in the last three years and he thought that he never felt happier. He felt that he couldn't ask for anything more.

On a second thought…Misaki looked in horror when he opened the door to their apartment and beheld the sight that greeted him.

Loads and loads of flour and egg shells littered the kitchen floor and the counters, and bottles of chocolate syrup toppled over, spilling their contents on the counters as well. Strawberries dotted the floor here and there. But that was all that he could see through the smoke coming from the oven. Then he heard coughing somewhere in the vicinity where the smoke was coming from. Misaki was jolted from his shock and he dropped his bag near the door and ran to the kitchen.

"Usagi-san! Where are you? Stay there! Cover your nose and I'll open the windows!" Misaki grabbed his handkerchief and covered his nose as he opened the windows. He gagged as they refused to budge but they finally opened and he breathes in deeply the air outside.

Then after a few minutes, the smoke finally cleared out and the extent of the mess in the kitchen tempted Misaki to lash out at Usagi. He's had a long day and he's already tired, dammit!

Speaking of Usagi, there he was. Clad in Misaki's pink apron once more, hair matted with unidentifiable substance, nose and cheek covered with flour. Usagi blinked owlishly at him and they both stared at each other.

Usagi smiled. "Welcome home, Misaki."

Misaki sighed in barely restrained anger. "What's the meaning of this?"

Usagi looked around and grimaced. "I actually tried to make something."

Misaki frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. "Did you also plan to burn down the apartment?"

Usagi sighed and removed the apron. "I miscalculated the time. I thought it would take 20 minutes, but to make sure, I waited for 30 minutes. That's when the smoke came out of the oven."

"God, Usagi-san. You could have suffocated there." Misaki sighed again in irritated fashion. "Why didn't the smoke detector go off, anyway?"

Usagi looked sheepish. "I disabled it." Usagi caught Misaki's look and threw up his hands in surrender. "It was making a lot of noise! I got irritated so I disabled it."

Misaki felt a headache coming on. Sometimes Usagi's childlike behavior irritates the crap out of him.

"Misaki, I'm sorry. I was just doing something to surprise you." Usagi approached him and uncrossed Misaki's arms. He then hooked it around his own neck, the placed his arms around Misaki.

Misaki sighed as his anger quickly melted away. Damn Usagi and his irresistible self. He then stepped closer to Usagi and wiped a smudge off the older man's cheek. "What were you making, anyway?" Misaki's eyes widened. "Please don't tell me you're trying to cook curry again?"

Usagi chuckled. And just like that, he knew he was already forgiven. "No, I was actually baking a cake." He then glanced at the kitchen. "Or _trying_ to bake one."

Misaki frowned. "Why are you baking a cake? Why don't you just buy one? Is this one of the spur of the moment things, like when we went to the park in the middle of freaking December?"

"You're still angry about that?"

Misaki narrowed his eyes at him. "Of course I am. I told you you'll get sick. But did you listen to me? No!"

It was one of Usagi's spur of the moment things and they went to the park at 9pm in the middle of December. He was not wearing gloves and a scarf and was only clad in his trench coat. He said that he'll be fine and he rarely gets sick. Well, he did get sick and Misaki could still remember how a lousy patient Usagi-san was.

Usagi chuckled and wrapped Misaki in a warm embrace. "Well, you took excellent care of me and I was well after a day. Now, don't you even remember what day it is?"

Misaki closed his eyes as he melted against Usagi. "Uhm…you finished another novel?"

"Nope."

"I know it's not our anniversary since that was only a month ago. Uhm…you got another teddy bear?"

"Far from it."

"I also know it's not your birthday." Misaki sighed as he placed his cheek against Usagi's shoulder. "I give up."

Usagi drew away slightly and kissed Misaki's cheek. "Happy birthday."

Misaki's eyes widened. He then fished out his cellphone from his jeans pocket and looked at the date. Whoa. Usagi's right. It _is_ his birthday!

"It really _is_ my birthday." Usagi remembered his birthday. He even tried to bake a cake for him, as botched up as it was.

"Yup. You're so busy with work and school you even forgot." Usagi said while he brushed Misaki's hair away from his face.

"You even tried to bake a cake for me." Misaki stared up at him, his love overflowing for this kind and amazing man.

"Well, _'tried'_ is the operative word –"

He was cut off when Misaki suddenly kissed him. Usagi moaned and tightened his arms around Misaki as the younger man's tongue went in and tasted him. Usagi reciprocated by grasping Misaki's head and deepening the kiss. Misaki whimpered and stepped closer to Usagi-san, bringing their clothed erections together. Usagi moaned and trailed kisses from Misaki's jaw to his ear. "Misaki…bedroom…"

Misaki shook his head, grasping Usagi's head and proceeding to devour his mouth again. "No, here. Now." He whispered against the older man's mouth.

Usagi moaned helplessly as he cupped Misaki's ass and lifted him. He then propped Misaki on top of the counter while the younger man was busy undoing the buttons on his shirt, still not breaking their incredible kiss. Misaki panted while removed Usagi's shirt from his shoulders. Usagi reciprocated by removing Misaki's shirt as well.

Misaki reluctantly lifted his mouth from Usagi so that the older man can remove the shirt. Once it was off, he plunged his fingers through Usagi's hair and their mouths dueled again.

Usagi fumbled for Misaki's belt and was rather amazed that his hands were shaking. From excitement and nervousness, he'll never know. He then drew back with a gasp as he beheld Misaki's state: his eyes were glazed with passion, cheeks flushed and mouth red and swollen.

Usagi swiped his thumb across Misaki's swollen lips. "After all these years, I can't believe you can still make me hot like this."

Misaki panted as he sucked Usagi's thumb, making the older man moan. Misaki looked hungrily at Usagi's muscular chest and flat stomach. "After all these years, I can't believe you still look like this. It's practically a crime."

Usagi moaned and captured Misaki's mouth again as he removed the younger man's pants. He tensed as he encountered warm and soft skin immediately. Usagi drew back and found out that Misaki went commando today. Usagi's hormones went on overdrive and he thought he could not be more aroused than this.

Misaki caught Usagi's shocked and very aroused gaze and smirked. "Surprise."

Usagi growled and sucked Misaki's earlobe while grabbing hold of Misaki's hard and dripping cock.

Misaki's head fell back as he gasped loudly. He then moaned as Usagi planted kisses from his neck, to his chest, flicking his tongue along Misaki's nipples, earning the older man a gasping moan. He then flicked his tongue along Misaki's belly button, swirling it around and around. Misaki threw back his head and grasped Usagi's hair with both hands as he spread his legs. "Please…Usagi-san…please…"

Misaki's eyes rolled back at the top of his head as Usagi licked the top of his erection. He bit his lip as he struggled not to moan loudly. Well, the windows are open, what if other people might hear him?

Usagi sensed that Misaki was holding back. He drew away slightly and spotted something at the corner of his eyes. He smirked. "Misaki, don't hold back your voice, I want to hear you."

"B-Baka Usagi…what if the…neighbors…" Misaki gasped as Usagi licked him from base to the tip.

"I don't care about them." Usagi kissed Misaki's cheek. "Misaki, look at me."

MIsaki looked at him with glazed eyes. With eyes locked on each other, Usagi lifted his hand and Misaki saw that the fingers were coated with chocolate syrup. Misaki's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as Usagi lifted his hand and sucked two of his fingers clean. Misaki gaped and was not aware that he was drooling not until Usagi licked his lips, still tasting of chocolate.

Misaki moaned into the kiss and without either of them touching him, the younger man came with a stifled cry. Jets of white coated his stomach. Misaki drew back and took hold of Usagi's hand. There were still two fingers coated with chocolate and he licked it with eyes locked with the older man's. Usagi moaned weakly and stilled Misaki's hand.

"Misaki, stop. Please stop."

MIsaki looked at him with wide eyes. "Why? Don't you like it?"

Usagi chuckled weakly as he captured Misaki's lips again. "I like it too much." He whispered.

Misaki sighed, then gasped against his mouth when he felt two fingers enter him. "Usagi-san…hurry…please…"

Usagi swallowed Misaki's erection again as another finger went in. He licked Misaki's stomach, cleaning it of his come earlier. Misaki moaned impossibly louder as Usagi's talented finger finally found his prostate. "Usagi…please…now…"

"Misaki…lube…bedroom…" Usagi spoke incoherently against Misaki's ear.

Misaki blushed and reached overhead for the cupboard. He opened it and fished out a small bottle of lube. It still has a seal and it looked brand new.

Usagi's eyes widened then his smirk came back. "Hm…I wonder why there's lube here. Were you planning to seduce me here, my dear Misaki?"

Misaki blushed even harder. "Shut up! Just in case…you know…something like this happened."

Usagi chuckled. "I love you, you know." He then devoured Misaki's lips as they removed Usagi's belt and his trousers. They poured out the lube on Usagi's hands and coated his member with it.

Usagi entered Misaki in one fell swoop and Misaki's eyes rolled back at the top of his head. There were no slow movements here. Usagi suddenly found a rhythm that had Misaki screaming as his prostate was abused anew. Just after a few seconds of desperate thrusting, Misaki came again with a stifled cry. He buried his mouth against Usagi's warm shoulder as he cried out. Usagi felt Misaki's contractions and moaned against Misaki's neck as he followed with his completion.

Usagi's knees threatened to buckle under him so with him still inside Misaki, he slowly sat down on the kitchen floor. He slowly withdrew, albeit Misaki's protest. They exchanged soft, soothing kisses and still trying to calm their pulses.

Usagi smiled and brushed Misaki's damp hair away from his face. "Happy birthday."

MIsaki smiled back as he planted a kiss on Usagi's lips. "Thank you. And thanks for the cake, too."

Usagi groaned as he bowed his head on Misaki's chest. "The cake was a disaster"

Misaki chuckled and urged the older man to look up. "It's the thought that counts." He then stared at Usagi's violet eyes and never felt happier. "I love you."

Usagi leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I love you more."

They basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking when Usagi suddenly thought of something. "Wait, don't tell me that Takahiro never called you to wish you happy birthday?"

Misaki pursed his lips. "No, he never called today. Well, it's understandable. He's busy with work and family."

Usagi sighed. It's not Takahiro's nature to forget something so special, especially when it includes his beloved little brother. "Well, anyway. Since I knew that the cake will be a disaster, I have another surprise for you."

Misaki's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Really? What is it?"

Usagi was saved from answering when the phone rang. They have an extension at the kitchen so Misaki took the phone and then sat at Usagi-san's lap. "Usami residence."

"Misaki-chan! How are you? Belated happy birthday!" It was Takahiro.

Misaki grinned. "Nii-chan! How are you? I thought you have forgotten my birthday."

"Of course not! Manami said that your birthday was today but I said 'No, Misaki's birthday was yesterday! He was probably doing something with Usagi that time so we said that we'll call you a day after your birthday!' Did you get my gift?"

"W – what? You gave me a gift? Wow, thanks! But wait, Nii-chan, today's my birth…day." Misaki almost moaned aloud when Usagi sucked a spot on his neck. He then whipped his head and glared at Usagi-san, who only smirked and proceeded to find new places to mark.

"No, Misaki-chan,. It's yesterday."

Misaki bit his lip as Usagi's hand travelled downward, his spent member twitching back to life. "Nii-chan, it's today."

Takahiro sighed with affectionate patience. "Misaki-chan, how can I even forget my brother's birthday?"

Usagi was now pumping Misaki's cock, while kissing his neck and he tried his very _very_ best not to moan out loud while his brother is still on the phone. "Nii-chan, how can I even forget _my own_ birthday?"

Takahiro went silent. "So…today's your birthday? It's not…yesterday?"

"Yes!" Misaki shouted as Usagi tweaked his nipple.

"Oh dear…then we might be interrupting something right now."

Usagi sighed impatiently as he took the phone from Misaki. "Takahiro, listen, he'll call you back later okay? Right now, I'm giving him his birthday present."

Misaki yelped a protest as Usagi smirked and placed the receiver back. He then laid Misaki down on the kitchen floor still littered with flour and sugar. He placed a kissed on Misaki's blushing cheek. "What would Nii-chan think?"

"We're married. He'll understand."

Misaki sighed and succumbed to the warmth that was his husband. Usagi kissed his lips gently, and Misaki drowned in the love in his eyes. Then, the pervert was back. The pervert smirked.

"Now, where were we?" He then grasped Misaki's cock and gave it a tug, making the younger man moan. "Oh yeah, right about here."

And that was the 22nd year of Takahashi Misaki's life. And in all his birthdays, he thought it might be the best one he has ever had.

A/n: Well, there you go, first chapter finished. I just hope that you guys liked it. If you have any comments, please fell free to give it. *Braces self for the flames*. Anyway, if you also have any suggestions, feel free to give it, too. Arigatous gozaimasu minna-san! :D


	2. Chapter 2  Usagisan's gift

**Minna, thanks for reading this story and I'm still having fun writing this! Thank you for your patronage and this is the second chapter. Hope you like it and reviews will be appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica does not belong to me. Only in my dreams…**

**CHAPTER 2 – USAGI-SAN'S GIFT**

After they have cleaned out the kitchen of Usagi-san's litter, they both took a shower together to "conserve water" as Usagi-san puts it. But Misaki was wondering where the conservation of water was actually in their shared shower, while Usagi-san pounded him against the bathroom wall while the water pouring from the shower beats on them. Misaki came out of the bathroom dazed, tired and utterly satisfied. After cuddling on the couch, Misaki got up to prepare their dinner. Usagi tried to help, but he ended up putting too much soy sauce on the sauce and Misaki had to shoo him away from the kitchen.

They ate in companiable silence, gazing in each other's eyes and holding hands every now and then.

After dinner, Misaki went to wash the dishes and lets Usagi help this time. Misaki glanced at Usagi who was industriously wiping the plates dry. He was biting his lip with concentration and was tilting the plates every now and then to check if there were any wet spots left. Misaki smiled. They did nothing special but he thought that this might be his best birthday yet.

"There! All done!" Usagi looked proud of himself as he looked at the plates that he wiped dry.

Misaki chuckled. "Great. From now on, you'll be the one to wipe the plates since you're so good at it."

"Of course." Then, without warning, he grasped Misaki's waist and planted a wet kiss on his lips.

Misaki yelped and held on to Usagi's shoulders tightly. Overcoming his surprise, he growled and nipped Usagi's bottom lip, making the older man moan. He suddenly remembered something.

"Wait, wait!" MIsaki exclaimed, pushing at Usagi's shoulders.

Usagi drew back in surprise. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

Misaki chuckled. "No. I just remembered that you told me that you have another surprise? Right? Right?"

Usagi hid his smirk and pretended to be thinking hard. "Did I say that? I actually don't remember."

Misaki shook Usagi's shoulders. "No! You told me earlier that since the cake was a disaster you have another surprise!"

Usagi looked hurt. "So…you think that the cake idea was a disaster?"

Misaki quickly backpedaled. "Ah! No, no! I said that it's the thought that counts right? So…well…the cake was…" he trailed off, now unsure what to say. "I'm sorry, it was a very sweet gesture and I did say thank you!"

Usagi turned away, hiding his smirk. "No, you said it was a disaster. I understand. You don't need to say anything."

MIsaki grasped his arm. "Usagi-san, come on. I'm sorry."

"No, I do understand. You must be laughing inside, insulting me because of my incompetence."

MIsaki hugged Usagi's back from behind. "Well, I _am_ laughing. But _with_ you, not _at_ you."

"Did you see me laughing?"

Misaki sighed as he tightened his arms. "I'm sorry. Tell me what to do to make it up to you."

Usagi sighed. "Well, a kiss would be nice."

"Done!" Misaki came around and faced Usagi-san. He grasped the older man's head and pecked Usagi's lips. It was over way too soon and highly unsatisfying that Usagi-san tried his very best not to take control of the kiss.

Misaki drew back, flush covering his cheeks. "There. Better?"

"No. It was like a kiss you give to old people."

Misaki glared, and with all the years of practice, he went on tiptoe and plunged his fingers through Usagi's hair and kissed Usagi-san. He opened his mouth to draw out his tongue and plundered the older man's mouth. Misaki smirked inwardly as he heard Usagi's groan. He then stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck as he drew back slightly to nibble Usagi's lips then plunging his tongue inside again.

Usagi was losing his willpower. He tried to think of ways not to get aroused: he tried to count all his bears in his head, tried to think of his father in an onsen, tried to imagine…Misaki in an onsen, clad in nothing but steam…NO NO NO…wrong image…oh…._how did Misaki learn to kiss like this_? Usagi moaned in his head.

MIsaki drew back slightly and licked Usagi's lips, leaving little nips on the bottom lip and at the seam. Misaki moaned as he felt himself harden again. Just one kiss, and just like that, he wants Usagi again

Usagi clenched his fist at his side as he forced himself not to crush Misaki against him. But then, all his resolved vanished with just a single word.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki whispered against his lips.

And with a growl, he crushed Misaki against him and took control of the kiss. He grasped the younger man's head and deepened the kiss, almost bending Misaki backwards with the force of it. Usagi then trailed one of his hands to Misaki's waistband and plunged his hand inside, quickly grasping Misaki's hard and dripping cock. With a few strokes of his hand, Misaki came with a cry which he smothered against Usagi's mouth.

Misaki was panting at the force of his orgasm. _Wow, to think that we had sex awhile ago. I can't seem to get enough of him_, he thought dazedly. He then watched with wide eyes as Usagi drew out his hand from his pants and licked his fingers clean.

"Delicious." Usagi whispered, eyes locked with Misaki.

"B-Baka. Stop that." Misaki whimpered, apparently getting aroused again.

Usagi chuckled and hugged Misaki tightly. He then sat at one of the kitchen dining chair and drew MIsaki to his lap. He then kissed Misaki's hair. "I love you."

MIsaki smiled as he played with the hair in Usagi's nape. He then drew back with a glare. "I haven't forgotten about the gift, you know."

Usagi chuckled. "Guess I have no choice but to give it to you, then."

Misaki beamed. "What is it? The entire season 3 of The Kan? A trip to Ono-san's onsen?"

"Nope. Although it is a trip."

"A trip? But not to Ono-san's onsen? To Sapporo again? To Tokyo?"

Usagi sighed with contentment as he nuzzled Misaki's neck. "When's your next time off work and school?"

MIsaki tilted his head with a sigh to let Usagi gain better access. "Hm…I have my midterms next week. So maybe two weeks from today."

"Good."

Misaki waited and allow Usagi to plant kisses on his neck. Then he got impatient. "So? Where are we going?"

Usagi drew back and took Misaki's chin in his big, cold hand. "How does a trip to Paris sound?"

Misaki gasped. "To Paris? Are you serious?"

Usagi smiled. "Well, you did tell me a few months back that it might be nice to go to Paris."

It was a few months back when Misaki was browsing through the internet and saw the fireworks display in the Eiffel tower and he had just said in passing that it might be nice to see the Eiffel tower in person. They spent their honeymoon in Barbados where they spent their five days there making love in and out of the water, and every imaginable surface in their hotel room. After their honeymoon, Aikawa-san pestered the older man to finish the manuscript, so they haven't had the chance to go to Paris. Apparently, Usagi-san still remembered what he said.

Misaki was still surprised. "Y-Yeah, but I never thought to actually go there!" He then grasped Usagi's collar. "Seriously? We're going to Paris? As in the Eiffel tower, Mona Lisa and everything?"

"Yes." He then placed a loving kiss on Misaki's lips. "It's my birthday gift to you."

"Oh, wow. Thanks. I –" he then lost the words to say. He almost forgot how generous Usagi-san was and was always doing everything that he thought would make Misaki happy. His heart felt tight for the overwhelming love for this man. Misaki thought that even though years would pass, he thought that he wouldn't trade his life for anything.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to go?" Usagi asked worriedly as he noticed Misaki's silence.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki whispered as he placed a kiss on Usagi's lips. "I love you."

Usagi beamed and pecked Misaki's lips. "Let's go upstairs."

Misaki drew back, eyes wide. "Wait! We just did it! Aren't you tired!"

Usagi trailed his hand to Misaki's ass, caressing it. "Nope. Not for my dear, sexy Misaki."

Misaki jumped off his lap, warding off Usagi-san with his hands. "You're insatiable! My butt hurts already!"

Usagi stood up and stalked Misaki like a predator with his prey. "But there are alternative ways to do it, Misaki."

Misaki walked backwards until he was at the bottom of the stairs. "No, when we get to Paris, you can do everything you want then."

Usagi stopped and appeared to be thinking hard. Misaki sighed with relief. Then he gasped as his feet left the floor as Usagi swept him on his shoulders. "Wait! Baka Usagi! Aren't you even listening to me?"

"Nope."

Misaki sighed with exasperation even as excitement danced in his veins. He knew that Usagi knew that even though he protests, just one kiss and one touch from the older man will have his resistance melting in no time.

A trip to Paris with Usagi. Misaki tried hard to contain his glee. It would be like their second honeymoon. He can't wait.


	3. Chapter 3 Departure

A/N: Wee! Chapter 3 is up! So sorry, i can't delve right into the Paris story. There were thoughts crowding my head before the Paris story. Anyway, after this, there will be an incident on the plane. So sorry! So many distracting thoughts~~ but i hope that you are all still liking this.

Disclaimer: I own Junjou Romantica...in my dreams...nyahaha... *facepalm*

CHAPTER 3 – DEPARTURE

1 WEEK LATER…

Misaki looked at the clock at the wall. 6:50 am, just a few minutes more and Usagi will come out of his office. They still continued the tradition that Usagi-san will eat breakfast with him no matter how busy he is or even though he hasn't slept for 48 hours. Misaki sighed as he put in the finishing touches in their breakfast and surveyed the table. Great. He mentally patted himself at the back. You've outdone yourself, Misaki. It's a nice Japanese breakfast. Surely, Usagi-san will be happy with this. Speaking of Usagi…the clock strikes seven, and the door to his office suddenly opened and out came Usagi.

MIsaki grimaced. He looks terrible. He had black shadows under his eyes, his hair was uncombed, there were dark stubbles on his chin, he has an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth, and his shirt was all but wrinkled.

Misaki slept alone last night in their bed because Aikawa was already pestering Usagi to finish the manuscript. It's understandable. He's 3 weeks behind his deadline.

"Good morning." Misaki greeted, pulling out one of the dining room chairs for Usagi.

"Good morning." Usagi growled, slowly walking over to the proffered chair and sitting down heavily.

"Here" Misaki handed Usagi a steaming mug of coffee, with just a bit of cream and sugar, exactly how Usagi wants it.

"Thanks." Usagi growled, almost inhaling the coffee.

"Careful, that's hot." Misaki cautioned as he sat across Usagi.

Usagi grunted as he drained the mug. Misaki shook his head and refilled his it.

"Itidakimasu." They both said as they started on their breakfast. Misaki stared at Usagi as he ate. He really looks tired and haggard. After he finished his novel, he should rest and not think about work.

"Uhm…Usagi-san?" Misaki tentatively asked, biting on his chopstick.

Usagi looked at him with his bloodshot eyes. "Yes?"

"Uhm…how's your manuscript?"

Usagi grunted as he drained another mug of coffee. "It's almost finished."

Misaki stood up to refill his mug again. "You looked really tired. Did you sleep last night?"

"I didn't."

Misaki looked at him. "You looked really tired. After breakfast, why don't you go sleep for a few hours?"

Usagi grunted as he chewed on his rice. "Can't. I'm on a roll. The ideas are flowing in my head. If I sleep, I won't be able to keep up."

Misaki sighed. "If you say so."

They ate in companiable silence as Misaki looked at Usagi with concern.

"Hey." MIsaki started, putting down his bowl and his chopstick. "I've been thinking…"

Usagi looked at him questioningly as he chewed on a piece of fish.

Misaki cleared his throat. "Don't you think it's better if we postpone the Paris trip for a while?"

Usagi puts down his rice bowl and his chopstick. "Why? Do you have plans?"

"No, I don't have any plans. But, I just want you to rest after you finish y0ur manuscript. Here at the apartment. We don't need to go anywhere else."

Usagi sighed as he resumed eating. "That's why we're going to Paris. To unwind and relax." He then stared deeply in Misaki's eyes. "I wouldn't do that if not for you."

Misaki sighed. "I don't have any say in this, do I?"

"Nope. Besides, you're almost done packing. We're just going to wait for your midterms and then we'll leave." He then scowled. "I'll tell Aikawa not to bother me or she won't see my next installment." He muttered.

Misaki sighed. Well, he did try. He really did.

Misaki stretched his arms above his head as he looked at the clock. Well, what do you know? He still has 5 minutes and he was able to finish the exams already. It was easier than he thought and he was very confident that he aced it. Well, hard work really does pay off. And of course, the late night "study sessions" with Usagi really helped a lot. Misaki blushed as he coughed lightly, hoping no one can read his thoughts.

After 5 minutes, the bell rang. Some groaned with defeat and some sighed with relief. Some faces were slumped on their desks, apparently giving up all hope, some were dazed and were staring blankly into space, and some were wiping sweat off their faces and necks. It appears that Misaki was the only one who was calm and relaxed.

Their professor was going around the classroom, collecting the papers. "All right, guys. The results of the exams will be posted next week. But before that, the university is giving you all a week of undeserved rest. Seriously, some of you didn't even try. Anyway, for those who will pass, congratulations and goodbye. I won't be your professor again, thank God. For all those who failed, we'll see each other next week. Dismissed."

Students shuffled out of the classroom, slumped and defeated. Misaki smiled as he walked out of the classroom. Finally. He was free! 1 week without school and 5 days in Paris with Usagi-san! Misaki ran from the school to their apartment in his excitement. Their bags were all packed and their flight will be this evening.

He went inside their apartment and found Usagi-san pacing back and forth with a phone in his ear.

"No, that's not it. I already gave you the last chapter. What more do you want?" Usagi was saying, anger in his voice. Misaki tentatively approached him and laid a hand on his tensed back.

Usagi flinched then softened as he felt a hand on his back. He turned around and Misaki smiled at him, mouthing "I'm home."

Usagi's eyes softened as he placed a kiss on Misaki's lips, mouthing "Welcome back."

Usagi sighed. "Fine. I'll give you the next chapter but it wouldn't be done until next week. Remember, Misaki and I will be leaving tonight."

Misaki beamed and pecked Usagi's cheek as he went upstairs to get dressed.

"I mean, seriously, don't you think it will be a nice addition to put a Paris twist in the story?" Usagi whispered, watching Misaki run upstairs.

Aikawa sighed with defeat. "Fine. You're right. Imagine, you ravishing Misaki-kun at the top of the Eiffel tower, or…"

Usagi sighed. "I might be a pervert, but I'm not an exhibitionist."

"Well, fine. I'll wait for your manuscript next week. You better deliver or else."

Usagi smirked. "Or else what?"

"I'll take Misaki-kun away from you, we'll run off to Hawaii and you won't have sex for a whole month."

Usagi's smirk vanished as he paled. "You wouldn't."

Aikawa's evil laughter rang through the airwaves. "Want to bet?"

Usagi shuddered as he cut off the call. He stared at his phone wide-eyed. "Evil woman."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Misaki also has a call.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Takahiro warned his little brother.

Misaki sighed as he checked his duffle bag. "Nii-chan, I think I have already done the things you wouldn't do."

Takahiro paused. "True."

"Anyway, it will only be five days. I'll bring you guys some souvenir. What do you think Masahiro will like?"

Masahiro is Takahiro and Manami's 5 year old son. He is a bundle of energy and is really smart. Misaki dotes on him and so does Usagi. Whenever Misaki and Usagi visit his brother's family, Masahiro and Usagi-san can talk _for hours_.

Misaki can hear some noise on the background and there was a sound of struggle, a grunt, then:. "Uncle Misaki! Can you bring home one of those French books? Or maybe Uncle Usagi's books translated into French?"

Misaki chuckled. "Are you serious? Wouldn't you like a toy or something?"

"No, no. I want a book. Maybe something written in French. Papa already bought me a French dictionary and I'm practicing some already. But he doesn't understand any of it, so it's like, useless."

Misaki tried to hold back his laughter. "I see. Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Yay! Thanks, uncle Misaki. And can you also take a picture of the _Mona Lisa_ up close? Or maybe _The Last Supper_."

"You have a lot of demands, young man."

"Well, it would be years before I would be able to go to Paris. By that time, Mona Lisa might have disintegrated already."

Misaki pondered how a 5 year old knew what _"disintegrate"_ mean. Misaki chose not to ask. "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Yay! I love you!"

Misaki smiled softly. "I love you, too. Now give the phone back to your dad."

"Who were you telling 'I love you' to?" Usagi growled from the doorway.

Misaki whirled around and covered the mouthpiece. "It's my boyfriend." He whispered to Usagi, hiding his smirk.

Usagi growled and approached Misaki, who backed off. Usagi raised his eyebrows and Misaki smiled cheekily.

"Misaki-chan, sorry about Masahiro. Really. You don't need to bring him anything."

Misaki chuckled. "It's okay. I'll give him anything that he wants." Usagi's eyebrows raised a little bit more with that.

Misaki listened to something the other person on the other line said, then chuckled again. "All right, nii-chan. We'll call you when we get there. Bye."

Usagi sighed as he face-palmed himself. Nii-chan. Of course Misaki will be talking to Takahiro. He then raised his head and looked at Misaki with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Misaki asked, backing off again.

"You're deliberately teasing me." Usagi stepped forward as Misaki stepped backwards.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

With one last step backwards, Misaki's legs hit the bed and he toppled over with a yelp. With surprising speed and agility, Usagi was already there, cushioning Misaki's head before it hit the mattress.

Misaki sighed. "All right. You caught me already. Can we get up now? Our flight leaves in 2 hours."

Usagi smirked as he bit Misaki's earlobe, causing the younger man to gasp. "All this talk of leaving turns me on."

Misaki gasped as Usagi bit his neck, then licked it to alleviate the pain. "Everything turns you on."

Usagi paused and pursed his lips. He then nodded after a few seconds. "True."

He then spread Misaki's legs and settled in-between, grinding against Misaki's rapidly hardening arousal. The younger man moaned and grasped Usagi's back as the older man moved sensuously against his jean-clad arousal. "Especially when I'm around you." He whispered against Misaki's ear. Misaki gasped as he melted against the bed. He sighed and turned Usagi's face so that their lips touched. He then wrapped his legs around Usagi's hips and plunged his fingers through the older man's hair.

Usagi moaned appreciatively when his tongue touched Misaki's, feeling his jeans tightened considerably. Indeed, all of this talk of them leaving, going to Paris and being in the most romantic place on earth is turning him on. Not to mention that he will spend five days there with his sexy husband.

Misaki broke off the kiss with a gasp as Usagi palmed him through his pants. "Usagi-san…"

Usagi trailed a kiss from his ear, down to his jaw and planted kisses on his neck as he continued to fondle Misaki. "You're already this hard, Misaki. Is the thought of leaving also turning you on?" Usagi whispered seductively in Misaki's ear as he unbuttoned the younger man's pants.

"No it doesn't." Misaki gasped as he bucked against Usagi's wicked and talented hand as it found his already weeping arousal.

"It doesn't?" Usagi asked, while his other hand raised the hem of Misaki's shirt and started kissing his way down the younger man's stomach, and placing little nibbles on his belly button.

Misaki moaned as he covered his flaming face with his arm. "No."

Usagi then stopped and leaned up Misaki's body, uncovering Misaki's blushing face. "Then why are you this hard?"

Misaki blushed even hotter as he wrapped his arms around Usagi. "_You_ turn me on, pervert."

Usagi's grin tended to blind Misaki. The younger man glared. "Will you stop grinning and get on with it already?"

Usagi-san did a little salute. "Yes, sir!"

And with one movement from him had Misaki naked from the waist down in no time. Usagi leaned back and licked his lips at the delicious sight before him.

Misaki was blushing hotter than ever as he caught Usagi's hungry gaze. What did him in was when Usagi licked his lips while looking at him, as if he was a feast being offered to a very hungry man. Misaki moaned as he lifted his arms at the top of his head and spread his legs.

Usagi groaned and placed a kiss on top of Misaki's dripping cock. "So sexy, my Misaki."

Misaki was now panting as Usagi's lips is so near yet so far. "Usagi-san…please…"

Usagi then licked him from base to tip. Misaki's eyes rolled back at the top of his head, when suddenly, someone called out.

"Usagi-sensei! Misaki-kun! Where are you?"

Misaki looked down at Usagi with wide, unbelieving eyes as Usagi looked up at him with the same expression.

"What's Aikawa-san doing here?" Misaki whispered harshly, sitting up and looking for his pants frantically.

Usagi groaned as he sat back on his knees. "She said that she will bring us to the airport. I almost forgot."

"Usagi-sensei, Misaki-kun, I know you're both in there. So whatever you're doing, get on with it already. Your plane leaves in an hour." Aikawa said through the door. "Don't make me come in there."

Misaki and Usagi sighed. How can they continue what they were doing when there was a yaoi fangirl just outside their bedroom who probably has a camera?

Usagi waited for Misaki to put on his pants before placing a kiss on his lips. "We're not yet finished here." He whispered seductively while stroking his cheek.

Misaki smiled as he closed his eyes. "I know." He then placed a kiss on Usagi's palm. "But you'll have me for five days, without interruption." Misaki looked up at him, eyes full of love. "If ever I forgot, thank you for bringing me there."

Usagi placed his forehead against Misaki's. "I love you."

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Aikawa appeared with a camera in one hand and her other hand propped on her hips. "What? All done?"

"Sorry, nothing to see here." Misaki said while brushing past her, chuckling.

"Aww…I'm too late." Aikawa visibly slumped. "Come on, your plane is about to leave. Just make sure that you will have dozens of hot pictures for a fangirl like me okay?"

Usagi grunted and Misaki felt pity for Aikawa.

"Hey Aikawa-san." Misaki called out.

Aikawa dejectedly turned around. Misaki went on tiptoe and kissed Usagi-san. Caught off guard, Usagi-san suddenly grabbed Misaki's waist and deepened the kiss. A few delicious minutes later, Misaki drew back, eyes half-lidded, lips red and swollen. Then he turned back to Aikawa. "How's that, Aikawa-san? Aikawa-san? AIKAWA-SAN?"

Eri Aikawa, editor of Marukawa Publishing, a yaoi fangirl, just fainted from a massive nosebleed.

What do you guys think? Any comments will be very very appreciated. Anyone who has any thoughts of what could happen in Paris? Please let me know! :D


	4. Chapter 4 Mile High Club?

**A/N: Wee! Chapter 4 is up! thanks to all who are still reading this and i really do appreciate all the suggestions that you have given. i was able to use some of your suggestions and i really do thank you! I love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I own Junjou Romantica...only in my dreams... :D**

**CHAPTER 4 – MILE HIGH CLUB?**

"Don' lib 'im out op your sight, okay?" Aikawa-san concluded while Misaki and Usagi carried their baggage towards the gate.

"What?" Usagi-san asked, leaning forward. "It's hard to understand you when you have cotton in your nose."

Aikawa glared at Misaki. "Whose bault is that ediwei?"

Misaki shrugged. "You were the one who wanted the picture."

"Ediwei, sday dogether, okay? Takes lots and lots of bictures."

"Flight 404 to Paris via Air France is now boarding. Please proceed to gate 4." Came the announcement overhead.

"Oh! That's us!" Misaki gleefully exclaimed. He hugged Aikawa-san tightly. "Take care, okay?"

Aikawa-san hugged him right back. "Enjoy yourself." She then drew back and turned to Usagi-san. She held out her arms. "Hug?"

Usagi-san glared. "No."

Aikawa pouted and visibly slumped. Usagi sighed exasperatedly. His editor can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he still loves her. She's like his older sister…or mother. "Fine. Come here."

Aikawa beamed and hugged Usagi-san. "Enjoy yourself, Usami-sensei. Take care of Misaki."

Usagi grunted and patted her back gingerly. He tries to hide it but his hands were sweating and shaking. It has been three years since that ill-fated plane crash that left him with amnesia. Even now, after therapy and after much care from Misaki, the sight of a plane still leaves him trembling.

Misaki and Usagi walked towards the gate. Misaki was so excited that his step has a little bounce in it. But he noticed that Usagi was lagging behind. Misaki stopped. "Usagi-san? Is everything okay?"

Usagi smiled forcefully through pale lips. "Of course. What makes you ask that?"

Even without him saying it, Misaki understood. He stepped forward and was about to hug Usagi when he realized there was a lot of people around. He settled it by grasping Usagi-san's trembling hand tightly. "It's okay. I'm here. It's not gonna happen again."

Usagi's eyes held a bit of fear. "But what if –"

"It's not." Misaki said harshly. "I won't let it. Not if I can help it. I almost lost you once. That's never gonna happen again. I won't let it. I won't." Misaki angrily wiped his tears away. "I won't." He whispered.

Usagi sighed, and not caring if there were a lot of people around, he hugged Misaki tightly; stroking Misaki's back, whispering soothing words of comfort. "Shh. It's okay. I know it won't happen again. Don't cry." He then drew back and kissed Misaki's red nose. "Sorry for being such a kill joy."

Misaki sniffed and smiled through his tears. "It's okay." He then placed his hand on Usagi's chest where his heart is located. "Just hold my hand if you get scared, okay?"

Usagi smiled and kissed Misaki's forehead. "Okay."

Usagi exhaled for the fiftieth time since they boarded the plane. He was seated on the aisle seat while Misaki was on the window seat. They're in, of course, first class. Misaki was busy reading the manuals on what to do in an emergency but can't help but feel excited. His first time in a plane! And he's going to Paris! Misaki sighed and glanced at Usagi-san.

"Hey, you okay?" Misaki asked, rubbing Usagi's hand.

"Yeah, I'm good." Usagi said through tight lips.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, ladies and gentlemen. We're about to take off." Came the captain's voice.

Usagi visibly paled and grasped Misaki's hand tightly. The take off was uneventful and Usagi visibly relaxed when they were already in the air. Misaki smiled and on impulse, kissed Usagi's cheek. Usagi turned surprised eyes at his seatmate but he was already immersed on the in-flight movie, _The Wedding Singer_, with subtitles.

At the last part of the movie, where Robbie Hart was singing to Julia about growing old with her, Misaki had tears in his eyes and was clutching his heart. Usagi looked up from the book he was reading and glanced at Misaki, amused. Misaki has watched that movie like twenty times already, just like _Sweet November_, _A Walk to Remember_ and _The Notebook._ His Misaki really likes sappy, romantic movies. Usagi then kissed Misaki's cheek and whispered in his ear.

"I wanna grow old with you~" Usagi sang in his ear.

Misaki turned surprised eyes to Usagi then promptly blushed. "You're so cheesy."

Usagi then nuzzled Misaki's ear. "You were the one who said that sometimes cheesy works."

"Well, t –that only applies to certain situations." Misaki stuttered, suddenly feeling hot.

"Such as when I asked you to marry me?" Usagi whispered. His face is so close that Misaki could feel his breath and could almost count his eyelashes.

Misaki gulped, movie completely forgotten, as he was suddenly mesmerized by Usagi's lips. "…w-what?"

Usagi leaned forward and Misaki closed his eyes as he felt Usagi's breath on his lips. Suddenly, the heat was gone. He suddenly opened his eyes and saw Usagi was back reading his book.

Misaki glared and slapped Usagi lightly on the shoulder. "You jerk."

Usagi looked up with mock surprise. "What? What did I do?" he asked, hiding his smirk.

Misaki huffed and turned back to the movie which was now showing an action movie. "You made me miss the movie."

Usagi chuckled. "Sorry." He then leaned his face on Misaki's shoulder. "Misaki~~"

"What?" Misaki snapped.

"I love you."

Misaki struggled not to respond to that. Usagi smirked and planted kisses on Misaki's shoulder, neck, jaw and to his ear. Misaki could not help but close his eyes at the pleasurable feeling of his husband's lips.

"Ahem."

Both men jumped at the sound. They saw the stewardess was smiling at them, amused. She was quite beautiful, with blond hair and blue eyes. "Would you gentlemen care for some refreshments?"

"Coke please." Misaki squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I would like a coke, please."

"How about you sir?" She asked Usagi with a seductive voice.

"Iced water, thanks." Usagi said flatly. He glared at the stewardess. Way to ruin the moment.

The stewardess gave them their drinks and continued down the aisle, adding an extra sway of her hips.

Misaki looked back at her, sipping his coke. He turned back to Usagi-san. "She was flirting with you."

Usagi sipped his iced water. "Who was?"

"The pretty stewardess." Misaki sipped his coke, watching Usagi's reaction.

Usagi grunted as he picked up his book again.

"She was quite pretty." Misaki insisted.

"If you say so."

"I think she wanted to eat you." Misaki tried again.

"What?" Usagi asked, amused.

"She looks like she wanted to have you for dinner." Misaki emptied his glass and stared expectantly at Usagi.

"Sorry, I'm taken already. And I have a jealous husband."

Misaki spluttered and blushed. "What? Your – he's—I'm not jealous!"

Usagi looked back at him, amused. "Really?"

MIsaki huffed and settled back on his seat, arms crossed against his chest. "Of course not."

Usagi chuckled and tapped Misaki's cheek. Misaki whipped his head and glared at Usagi. Usagi placed a gentle kiss on Misaki's lips, and when he felt the younger man starting to respond, he opened his mouth and plundered the hot mouth. Misaki couldn't help but whimper at the tongue invading his mouth. He grasped Usagi's shirt as the older man deepened the kiss. The kiss was very slow, deep and sensual and Misaki could feel himself harden at the pleasurable feeling of his husband's lips.

After a few delicious moments, Usagi drew back and Misaki gasped for lack of air. Usagi swiped his thumb across Misaki's lips. "No matter how many women or men parade before me, I would still want you."

Misaki was still panting from their kiss. "Even if they're naked?"

Usagi chuckled. "Yes, even if they're naked."

Misaki smiled softly as he stroked Usagi's cheek. "I love you."

Usagi kissed his palm softly. "Hey Misaki, ever heard of the mile high club?"

"It sounds familiar. Why?"

Usagi smirked. "I'll tell you later. Why don't you go to sleep? We still have a few hours before we land."

Usagi sighed as he closed his book. He looked at his watch. It's already 1am. They just had dinner 2 hours ago and Misaki fell asleep immediately after. He looked around and all the lights in the cabin are out, except for his overhead light. He then switched it off. He looked at his seatmate. He was snoozing with lips slightly parted, and was wrapped in a blanket. Usagi sighed. Misaki looks tired. Maybe this trip will do him good. He then took the opportunity to stare at his husband's features. His face still looks the same as it did back when they first met. Usagi smiled as he stroked Misaki's cheeks. Misaki smiled slightly and with a murmur, moved his head towards the touch.

Usagi leaned forward and brushed a kiss across Misaki's nose. Usagi watched in amusement as Misaki crinkled his nose. He just looked so cute. Then, unable to help himself, he placed a soft, soft kiss on Misaki's lips. Misaki puckered his lips unconsciously, as of dreaming of kissing someone. Usagi hoped it was him he was dreaming of.

Usagi abandoned his book and raised the armrest dividing their seat. He cupped Misaki's face and placed small kisses on his forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, anywhere except that perfect mouth.

Misaki moaned softly. _He was in a very massive and very soft bed and his wrists were tied to the bedpost with a necktie, unable to move. He looked down and saw that he was very very aroused and very very naked. He then felt movement beside the bed and beheld Usagi-san. He was still clothed but he has that fire in his eyes that spoke of lust and the promise that Misaki will get a very good pounding._

_Misaki moved his legs restlessly as the older man continued to stare at him. He's so hard and he was about to explode. Misaki whimpered, unable to help himself. "Usagi…please…"_

_"What do you need, Misaki?" Usagi spoke in that voice that was enough to make Misaki come. Almost._

_"You…I need…inside me…now…please…" Misaki whimpered._

_Usagi pretended to be thinking hard. "Hm…maybe later." Misaki whimpered. "I have something I want to do first."_

_Without warning, Usagi-san swallowed Misaki's cock and Misaki cried out, mouth open on a silent scream._

Misaki moaned as he opened his eyes. He blinked slowly, trying to clear his mind. He then felt wet kisses on his neck and he closed his eyes again as he exposed more of his neck. Then he felt that a hand was gently massaging his very hard arousal. He opened his eyes again and it collided with Usagi's violet eyes. It was staring at him hungrily.

Misaki moaned softly, grabbing Usagi's arm as he moved in time with that magical hand. "You pervert." Misaki gasped as Usagi-san undid the fly of his jeans. "Molesting me…in my…sleep."

"You just looked so cute. I can't help it." Usagi murmured against Misaki's neck, now touching Misaki's hard flesh directly.

Misaki's weak glare vanished as he closed his eyes in ecstasy. "Your hands should be made illegal." He whispered.

Usagi chuckled and tightened his grip, making Misaki bucked and moan. "Shh…not so loud. People might hear."

Misaki panted. "You're not…exactly…helping…"

"Misaki…I want you. Now. I want to be inside of you." Usagi whispered harshly in Misaki's ear as he moved his fingers close to Misaki's entrance.

Misaki bit his lip as he struggled not to moan. He wanted to impale himself on those magic fingers but people might see. With glazed eyes, he looked at their other companions. All of them are asleep. Only a dozen or so people are inside the first class cabin.

"We can't…what if…people…how?" Misaki whispered as he closed his eyes in bliss as Usagi's finger found his entrance and circled it gently.

"Bathroom. At the back." Usagi whispered as he thrust his finger shallowly. Misaki bucked and grabbed Usagi's hair.

Misaki tried not to be swept away. "I'll go first. Follow me after 1 minute." And with that, Misaki struggled to remove Usagi's fingers and button back his pants. He then got up and went to the back.

Usagi leaned back on his chair, counting in his mind. 60…59…58…57…

Before reaching 40, Usagi impatiently stood up and went to the back. He knocked on the door lightly. Misaki opened the door immediately and dragged Usagi inside the bathroom. It was a small bathroom, good enough for one person but none of it entered their minds as Misaki slammed Usagi to the wall and proceeded to devour his mouth. Usagi moaned as he opened his mouth and dared Misaki for a duel.

Misaki gasped and drew away slightly, panting. "I thought I told you to wait for one minute." Without waiting for a reply, he devoured Usagi's mouth again as he struggled to remove Usagi's belt.

Usagi drew away slightly as he reciprocated by completely unbuttoning Misaki's pants. "I just can't wait." He then devoured Misaki's mouth again as he turned them around so that Misaki was the one leaning against the door.

Misaki was now panting, the lust overriding their senses and he does not care if there are people on the plane who might hear them, he just wants Usagi. Now. "Usagi-san, hurry please..."

Usagi turned him around placed kisses on his nape. Misaki braced his hands on the door as he thrust his ass towards Usagi. "Misaki…please I can't wait anymore."

Misaki looked back at him. "Then do it. Fuck me now."

Usagi moaned as he struggled to remove his pants.

Then suddenly someone knocked on the door. Usagi and Misaki paused, hoping the intruder will go away.

Then it knocked again. "Excuse me, are you all right?"

Usagi groaned as he flopped his head on Misaki's back. "Someone is conspiring against us."

Misaki couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh god, this is just freaking hilarious."

"Twice, Misaki. Twice." Usagi growled.

Then the woman outside knocked again. "Excuse me, are you all right? We are about to land."

Usagi helped Misaki with his pants. He then looked at Misaki with eyes that send shivers of lust down Misaki's spine. "Later."

Misaki whimpered.

Usagi then opened the door, looking apologetic. "I'm so sorry to trouble you. It's my husband." He gestured inside. "He got a little airsick and I was just helping him."

Misaki glared at Usagi-san. "I didn't –" he started.

"Oh that's too bad! Is he okay now? Do you want some medicine?" The stewardess asked, worriedly, afraid that Misaki will get sick on the cabin.

Usagi turned back to Misaki. "Do you want some medicine, _honey_?" Usagi asked sweetly.

Misaki glared and with tight lips said, "No, _sweetheart_. I feel better already."

"That's good." Usagi laughed lightly and stopped suddenly by the look in Misaki's eyes. Usagi cleared his throat. "We should go back to our seats, honey. We're about to land."

Usagi then grabbed Misaki's hand and left the bathroom. Misaki smiled weakly as he followed Usagi-san.

Misaki then flopped back to his seat with a moan. "I can't believe we almost had sex in the airplane bathroom!"

"Damn stewardess." Usagi muttered. "And here I was hoping we could join the mile-high club."

Misaki looked at him. "What's that?"

Usagi smirked. "It's a club meant only for exclusive members."

"Oh really? How do you join?"

Usagi looked at Misaki hungrily while licking his lips. "By having sex on a plane when it is miles and miles in the air."

Misaki gaped. "You were planning that, were you?"

Usagi smirked and chose not to answer.

Misaki shook his head in exasperation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land. Please fasten your seatbelts."

Misaki then gazed outside and stared in awe at the beauty that was Paris. "Ooh." He whispered, gazing at the beautiful lights of Paris. "Paris." He whispered.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Usagi whispered near his ear. Misaki smiled and rubbed his nose against Usagi's cheek.

"It really is."

The landing was uneventful and they got their luggages overhead.

"Thank you for flying with us. Please enjoy your stay in Paris." The stewardess smiled at them, gazing coyly at Usagi-san who just ignored her completely.

Misaki hid his smirk as he climbed down the stairs.

Misaki gazed in awe at the beauty before him. He's in Paris. The most romantic place in the world with Usagi-san.

Usagi stood beside him and kissed his hair.

"Welcome to Paris, my Misaki."

**A/N: There goes chapter 4! let me know what you think! Please? :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Paris Day 1 or night 1?

**A/N: Minna, I'm so sorry that it took a long time for me to update. Work and school are just plain CRAZY. So anyway, I finished this chapter a few days ago but I didn't have time to upload it (sniffle sniffle). Anyway, I hope that you will like this chapter. I, for one, was full of warm, tingly feelings when I last read this. :D **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Junjou Romantica is not mine. (sniffle sniffle)**

**CHAPTER 5 – PARIS DAY 1**

Misaki kept his face pressed against the window of the cab they were riding in. He can't get enough of the sight of Paris at night. The cafes outside are still open and he can see people milling about. The lights at towers, the lights everywhere. It was beautiful. He can't wait to see it in the morning.

Usagi effortlessly got them a taxi to their hotel. He can't believe that the older man even spoke French. And Misaki had to admit that it sounded really, really sexy.

He sighed. "I'm so glad we're finally here."

Usagi smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know. We can spend five days now without interruption."

Misaki turned away from the window to look at his lover. "Thank you. For bringing me here."

Usagi took Misaki's hand and kissed it. "When I asked you to marry me, I said to myself that I would make you happier than you have ever made me. Then if bringing you here makes you happy, then I guess so far, so good."

Misaki stared at him with wide eyes. "Well…" he whispered. "You're doing a good job of it so far."

Usagi leaned closer to kiss Misaki but the taxi suddenly stopped. "Ritz Hotel." The driver announced in a heavily accented voice.

Usagi gave the man some money which had the driver's eyes bulged from their sockets as he scrambled to get out of the car to help them with their luggages.

"_Merci b'eacoup_." Usagi said as they went inside the hotel to register.

Misaki tried to keep up with Usagi's long strides. "What does that mean?"

"What does?" Usagi asked as they approached the front desk.

"Merci something." Misaki waved his hands in the air for emphasis.

Usagi chuckled. "Oh. That means 'thank you very much'."

Usagi then registered a room for them at the very top of the hotel, overlooking the Eiffel tower. Then they followed the bellboy towards the elevator.

Inside the elevator, Usagi took Misaki in his arms. Misaki blushed and shyly went to his husband's arms. Usagi smiled softly and kissed him for all he was worth. Misaki moaned as he grasped Usagi's back as his knees threatened to buckle under him. Usagi then drew back slightly and licked Misaki's lips then devoured the younger man's lips again.

The bellboy cleared his throat.

Misaki moaned as Usagi's hand travelled from his stomach to his hips, then drew him closer. He could feel both of their prominent erections and he can't wait to go to their hotel room. Usagi then cupped Misaki's ass and lifted him easily, Misaki wrapping his slim legs around Usagi's hips as he wound his arms around Usagi's neck.

The bellboy cleared his throat again nervously, this time a little louder.

Misaki was now panting as he tilted his head and let Usagi placed hot kisses on his neck. He then squealed when Usagi sucked a spot on his neck, hard.

"AHEM." The bellboy cleared his throat loudly, almost scratching his esophagus in the process.

The couple inside the elevator paused, simultaneously moving their heads slowly to look at the bellboy.

The bellboy was looking flushed and he had his hands in front of his pants. "Uhm…92nd floor?"

Misaki blushed fiercely as he jumped off Usagi-san. "Oh. Right. Thanks."

"Thanks." Usagi muttered, leaving the elevator while shooting daggers at the bellboy who was fearfully fidgeting.

Misaki had the door opened to their hotel room already when Usagi got there. He, of course, booked a suite overlooking all of Paris. Only the best for his Misaki.

The younger man was now currently looking outside the window, eyes wide and shining as he looked at the view.

"It's so beautiful here."

Usagi walked behind and wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist after kissing his ear. "Did you like it?"

Misaki sighed as he leaned back against Usagi's warm, broad chest. "I love it."

"Good." Usagi said as he planted wet kisses on Misaki's nape, while simultaneously caressing his chest and stomach through layers of clothes.

Misaki moaned and felt his arousal came back full force. Even through their layers of clothing, Misaki could feel the heat of his husband's touch. Misaki disentangled the arms around him and turned around. He smiled at Usagi's questioning look then went on tiptoe to place a kiss on Usagi's lips.

Usagi groaned as he grasped Misaki's face to deepen the kiss. He swept his tongue around, tasting the familiar flavors of his younger husband. Misaki moaned as he wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck as his knees weakened with the pleasure he was feeling.

Usagi drew back slightly and Misaki panted through lack of oxygen. Usagi smiled softly, rubbing his thumbs across Misaki's blushing cheeks. "Aren't you tired?"

Misaki glared. "You kissed me like that and then asked me if I'm tired?"

Usagi chuckled as he placed kisses on Misaki's face as he removed the younger man's clothes. "Well, I was just asking. No need to get testy."

Misaki huffed as he struggled to remove Usagi's shirt. He then gasped as the older man sucked a spot on his neck. "Usagi…hurry…"

Usagi then walked Misaki backwards until the younger man's back hit the sliding window. Misaki gasped as Usagi kneeled in front of him and shoved his pants to his ankles, leaving his lower half naked and exposed to the older man's hungry gaze.

Usagi groaned and licked his lips as he beheld the sight. Misaki was so hard and pre come was already leaking from the tip. With a small moan, Usagi licked the tip as Misaki's eyes rolled back at the top of his head as he bit his lip. Misaki leaned back heavily against the window as Usagi licked the tip of his erection.

"Usagi…please…"

With that plea, Usagi swallowed Misaki's cock in one go and Misaki's knees nearly collapsed under him at the onslaught of pleasure if not for Usagi's hands holding his hips in place. Usagi then hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, making Misaki scream. Misaki, now lost in pleasure lifted one of his feet and propped it on Usgai's shoulder as he thrust towards that mouth that was giving him so much pleasure.

"Oh god, Usagi-san…so good.." Misaki moaned as he tangled his hands through the soft, silver hair as he continued to thrust against that magical mouth.

Usagi placed two of his fingers against his mouth so that when he deep throat Misaki, they will get wet too. When he deemed the fingers wet enough, he brought it around Misaki and circled his entrance gently. Misaki, too lost in pleasure, lifted his foot higher for the fingers to gain better access. Misaki moaned as he moved against the finger against his entrance, feeling so close to exploding already. Then the older man inserted two fingers and immediately found his prostate at the same time sucked harder than before. It was the last straw.

Misaki screamed as he came so hard inside the older man's mouth who never let him go. Usagi drank his fill and never let any precious drop behind. Misaki whimpered as the last of his orgasm subsided and he collapsed against Usagi-san who promptly caught him in his arms.

"Whoa. That was…whoa." Misaki panted incoherently against Usagi's neck.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?" Usagi smirked as he rubbed Misaki's back soothingly.

Misaki huffed. "Fishing for compliments, are you?" He sighed as he rubbed his cheek against Usagi's shoulder. "Yes, you pervert. I did enjoy myself."

Usagi smirked then turned Misaki's flushed face to him to give him a deep kiss. Misaki moaned against his mouth as he tasted himself. Usagi then slowly stood up, with Misaki still in his arms. He then walked backwards to where the bed is, mouths never parting from each other. Usagi removed the last of Misaki's clothes and almost reverently, laid Misaki down gently on the soft and massive bed.

Usagi wrenched his mouth away from Misaki's as the younger man's hands successfully removed his pants and was now gripping his hard cock. "Misaki…wait…lube…"

Misaki shook his head as he wrapped his legs around Usagi's hips. "No. Now. Please. I want –"

Usagi moaned as he devoured Misaki's mouth again. "I don't want to hurt you."

Misaki cupped his face in his hands and looked at him deeply. "You won't."

Usagi's heart melted at the trust that was in those eyes. Usagi placed a kiss on Misaki's forehead. "I love you."

With Misaki gripping him and with the precome the only thing making it easier, he slowly inched his way inside Misaki. Misaki clenched his eyes and grit his teeth as Usagi penetrated him. It hurts but not that much.

After a few breathless minutes, Usagi was now buried to the hilt. He drew back slowly then pushed back in, and to his surprise, Misaki gasped loudly, eyes opening wide.

Usagi immediately stilled. "Misaki, did I hurt you?"

Misaki moaned as he thrust up. "No. Oh god, no, Usagi. Do that again. Please." Misaki then gripped Usagi's ass as he thrust up again.

Usagi moaned as he gave up his self-control. He then grasped Misaki's legs and propped it on his shoulders as he sped up his thrusts. Misaki screamed as one particular thrust hit his prostate. Usagi smirked and proceeded to hit it with unerring accuracy. Usagi was so close completion as he continued to thrust to his husband's body, occasionally kissing Misaki's legs and feet at the process.

Misaki suddenly grasped Usagi's shoulders. "No no no no. Usagi stop!" he gasped.

On the verge of orgasm, Usagi heard Misaki's plea and stopped, concerned. He touched Misaki's cheeks in his hands and dropped Misaki's legs from his shoulders. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

Misaki chuckled breathlessly as he shook his head. "No, I just don't want it to end yet. You feel so good and I'm about to…you know…come."

Usagi groaned as he placed his forehead against Misaki's as he sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that."

Misaki grinned cheekily. "Sorry."

Usagi then straightened and sat up, taking the younger man with him, still inside Misaki. Misaki gasped and grasped Usagi's broad shoulders as the older man went deeper with the new position.

Misaki whimpered. "Oh god…that feels good…"

"Oh shit. I don't think I'll last." Usagi whispered against Misaki's neck.

"Then don't. Don't hold back." Misaki then placed his legs so that he was kneeling instead of wrapping his legs around Usagi. He then proceeded to move, backing off until only the tip remained inside, then slamming back in.

Usagi moaned as he grasped Misaki's hips as he rained kisses on the younger man's chest. Misaki let instinct guide him and what felt good. He changed the angle of his movements then he jerked and whimpered as his prostate was stroked anew. His speed changed and they were now moving at break-neck speed, the bed hitting the wall at their movements, pants and loud moans echoing around the room

. Usagi grasped Misaki's leaking cock and with a few jerks, Misaki arched his back and cried out as he came. He screamed as his orgasm splattered against his stomach and Usagi's hand. His fingernails drew blood as he raked Usagi's back. The older man felt the scratch on his back, and coupled with the contraction of Misaki's inner walls, he buried his mouth against Misaki's neck as he groaned long and loud as he fill Misaki's inside to the brim.

Usagi pulled out of Misaki slowly, licking his lips at the sight of his come leaking from his husband. He watched as Misaki struggled to come down from his high. His cheeks were still flushed, his eyes still fluttering, mouth still parted as he panted harshly.

"Misaki." Usagi whispered, tangling his fingers through Misaki's hair. "I love you."

Slumberous and satisfied green eyes looked back at him. Misaki smiled tiredly and placed a kiss on Usagi's nose. "I love you more."

Usagi chuckled. He then rubbed his hands against Misaki's back, still feeling Misaki shudder at the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. "Felt like cleaning up?"

Misaki shook his head against Usagi's shoulders, already yawning. "Too tired. Clean up in the morn…uhm.."

Usagi glanced at Misaki and sure enough, he was already asleep, breathing now even. Usagi smiled gently and moved his husband so that he lay comfortably on the bed. He then went to the bathroom to get a towel. He cleaned Misaki up as best as he could so that he won't be uncomfortable in the morning. After cleaning him up, he lay beside Misaki and drew the covers over them, the younger man snuggling closer with a murmur, then wrapping his arms around the older man.

Usgai chuckled as he placed a kiss on Misaki's forehead. "I love you." He whispered against the younger man's hair.

He really loves this boy so much and would do anything, _anything_ to make him happy; at least as happy as he had made the older man.

Usagi inhaled the scent of Misaki's hair, and after a few minutes more, promptly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Paris Day 2

**Disclaimer: I can't think of any witty disclaimers so here goes, I don't own Junjou Romantica. Original, huh?**

**A/N: Hello everybody! It has been so long! Did you miss me? Hehe. I doubt. Anyway, chapter 6 is up! Sorry for the veeeerrrrry looooong update. As usual, work and school keeping me busy, not to mention I got sick and had no idea what to write next. Anyway, enough chatter. On with the show!**

**CHAPTER 6 – PARIS DAY 2**

Morning dawned bright and clear. Outside, the spectacular view of Paris can be seen, the streets bustling with activity of people and cars.

Usagi-san squinted as the sun hit his eyes. He yawned and stretched, unbelievably relaxed, though sore at some places. He glanced at the bundle in his arms and he instinctively smiled. Misaki was still sleeping, a small smile adorning his perfect lips, one of his arms wrapped around Usagi as if refusing to let go.

His husband. Usagi smiled wistfully as he brushed Misaki's hair from his forehead. In the past, the thought of being with someone scared him. Now, the thought of losing Misaki is unbearable. Usagi placed a small kiss on Misaki's forehead, his heart full of love for this wonderful and perfect creature, he's afraid it will explode.

Usagi was jolted from his musing when Misaki shifted and nuzzled his nose against Usagi's chest. Misaki whimpered softly, shifted and inserted his legs between the older man's own, then settled back down. Usagi felt something hard nudging his thigh, then with a wicked smile, he decided that it's time for Misaki to wake up.

Misaki was having a very delicious dream involving a silver-haired knight in shining armor when he whimpered as the dream suddenly vanished and cold air hit his still-naked body. He groped for the warm body next to him, but found none. Blearily, he opened his eyes, at the same time something wet and warm swallowed his cock.

Misaki gasped, still on the verge of sleep as he looked down. Usagi heard the gasp and looked up at the same time Misaki looked down. Lavander eyes filled with lust collided with sleepy but aroused emerald gaze. Without breaking eye contact, Usagi licked a long trail from the base of Misaki's cock to the tip.

"Ha…Usagi-san…" Misaki moaned as he grasped the soft, silver hair as Usagi swallowed him whole. Usagi applied a strong suction and Misaki cried out as he suddenly released inside the older man's warm mouth.

Usagi sucked and licked Misaki clean and then kissed his way up Misaki's body, pausing to give attention to Misaki's nipples. Misaki growled and dragged Usagi upward and captured the older man's mouth. It was Usagi's turn to moan as Misaki kissed him deeply.

"Good morning." Usagi greeted when they came apart for air.

"That was a nice way to wake up." Misaki whispered against Usagi's cheek.

Usagi smiled smugly. "Was it a more effective wake-up call than coffee?"

Misaki frowned. "Oh, no, definitely not. I still want coffee. Coffee is better than sex after –"

Usagi growled and bit Misaki's neck rather hard.

"Ow, what was that for, baka Usagi-san?" Misaki rubbed the spot, knowing it will leave a mark.

"That's for saying that coffee is better than me." Usagi said, pouting a little.

Misaki kissed Usagi's cheek. "Well, I could be persuaded. If you would just put your mouth to better use…"

Usagi drew back and gazed at Misaki below him, love overflowing inside. He felt so happy, it scared him a little. Usagi leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Misaki's lips. "I love you." He whispered.

With a smile that almost blinded Usagi, Misaki drew him down and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms and legs around his husband. With his other hand, he grasped Usagi's still-hard cock and guided it to his own entrance which was still stretched and slick from last night. Usagi, surprised at Misaki's action, bucked when he felt the warmth suddenly enveloping him.

"Fuck." Usagi panted as he was suddenly buried to the hilt inside his husband.

Misaki kissed him on the cheek, a seemingly innocent gesture as opposed to what they're doing right now.

"I love you, too. But will you please move already, damn it?" Misaki whispered.

Usagi grinned wickedly and thrust hard, making Misaki scream as it rammed his prostate hard. "Oh shit! Usagi-san!"

Misaki grasped Usagi's butt cheeks as he sensuously ground against Usagi. "Usagi-san…" he moaned. "Do that again, please."

Unable to deny his husband's plea, Usagi thrust hard again, hitting Misaki's prostate dead on. Misaki grasped the headboard as leverage as Usagi pounded him raw. Seeing Misaki's pleasure-filled face, Usagi could feel his orgasm closing in. Wanting to prolong their lovemaking if possible, Usagi stopped suddenly and pulled out with a squelch.

Misaki gaped at him incredulously. "Why the hell did you stop?"

Usagi leaned down and licked Misaki's ear. "Get on your knees for me."

Misaki's eyes darkened with lust as he scrambled to obey. Usagi unconsciously licked his lips while lazily stroking his cock as he beheld the sight before him. Unable to help himself, he leaned forward and swiped his tongue against Misaki's hole.

Misaki bucked and moaned. "Usagi-san…please…"

Usagi swiped his tongue again, enjoying Misaki's taste and his reactions. "Please what?"

Misaki bit his lip as he felt that wicked tongue stabbing his hole repeatedly. "Usagi-san for the love of god, just do it already!"

Usagi chuckled and thrust forward, hitting Misaki's spot dead on again at the first try. Misaki cried out as he braced his hands against the headboard as it banged repeatedly against the wall.

Usagi held Misaki against his sweaty chest as their thrusts turned even more frenzied. Misaki hooked his arm around Usagi's neck as the older man bit his way down to the younger man's shoulders.

"U-Usagi-san," Misaki panted. "Touch me please. I'm so close."

Usagi held Misaki's hips tightly as he thrusts while one of his hands took hold of Misaki's leaking cock firmly and jerked it in time with his movements.

"Oh – Oh god! Usagi-san!" Misaki panted, eyes rolling at the top of his head from the pleasure, looking almost out of his mind.

"Misaki." Usagi whispered harshly while licking Misaki's ears. "Come with me."

And with that, Misaki gave a scream as his orgasm was torn from his body. Due to the delicious contractions enveloping his cock, Usagi was not far behind as he lets out a loud cry as he released inside Misaki. The neighbors must love them.

Exhausted, limp and utterly satisfied, Misaki collapsed on the bed, not minding the wet spots on the bed, or the heavy weight on his back. Usagi shifted, earning a hiss from Misaki as he withdrew slowly. He then moved to his back, taking Misaki with him.

Misaki sighed blissfully as he lay on top of Usagi-san, feeling comfort from the heart beating beneath his ear. He placed a kiss on Usagi's chest and lifted his head and gaze at his husband, the older man's contentment mirroring his own.

Usagi smiled and kissed Misaki's forehead. "Are you all right?"

Misaki sighed, laying his head back down on Usagi's chest. "I could get used to that kind of wake up call. Beats my alarm clock by a long shot."

Usagi chuckled, rubbing Misaki's back soothingly. They lay like that for a few minutes, relishing each other's warmth. Then, Misaki shifted then grimaced as he felt the remnants of their lovemaking drying up.

With one last kiss on Usagi's chest, Misaki sat up. "I need to shower. I haven't taken a bath in…24 hours?" He scrunched his nose at the thought.

Usagi was still laying back down, both of his hands behind his neck, his gloriously naked body on display. "Why do you need to shower? We're not finished yet. I'll still make a mess out of you."

Misaki blushed. "No, baka Usagi." He then stood up and stretched beside the bed, groaning as some of his muscles protested, fully aware of his husband's gaze on his body.

Usagi licked his lips, becoming fully aroused again at the perfection in front of his eyes. "Are you really in a hurry to shower?" He asked huskily.

Misaki heard the husky voice and knew that baka Usagi was ready for another round. His eyes widened, backing off a step. "Oh, no. No, not this time. I did not come to Paris to spend the entire day in bed with you."

Usagi stood up as well, his erection already paying attention. "I thought this was our second honeymoon?"

Misaki backed up a step again. "Y-yes it is, but we did not pay for a first class plane ticket and reserved a luxurious room in Paris to spend it in bed!"

Usagi kept on walking forward, already cornering Misaki against the wall, the younger's erection also already paying attention. "Come on, Misaki. I'll make it worth your while." He whispered against Misaki's ear.

Misaki shuddered, as always, powerless to stop Usagi's advances, knees already turned to jelly. "Fine. But after this, we go downstairs –" Misaki gasped as Usagi pressed a finger against his hole. "Then you'll…treat me to…lunch. Or whatever."

Usagi sighed. "Fine fine." Then he smiled wickedly, then took hold of Misaki's leaking cock, the younger man gasping suddenly. "But first let me take care of this for you."

* * *

After three rounds of hot sex in the bathroom which involves the shower gel, conditioner, bathtub and detachable shower head, the two stumbled out of their rooms. They forego the hotel restaurant and instead went to one of the cafes outside the hotel.

Misaki's wide eyes went wider as he beheld the view before him. People speaking in a language he did not know, vendors shouting their wares in a language he did not understand, a place so beautiful that he almost felt out of place, but when his husband took a hold of his hand and smiled at him, he knew he would not be anywhere else but here.

They were seated outside the café, with Usagi-san ordering something which sounds very complicated, only it turned out as coffee, juice, and finger sandwiches.

The two ate in comfortable silence, Usagi holding Misaki's hand, stroking it while the younger man blushed.

Usagi smiled. "Why are you blushing?"

Misaki blushed harder, sipping his orange juice. "I'm not. It's only hot in here."

"Misaki, it's the middle of autumn, do you think it's hot?" Then Usagi dropped his voice to a whisper. "Or am I making you hot?"

Misaki spluttered. "Quit saying those things! Not out here! Some people might hear." He hissed.

Usagi chuckled. "Misaki, Paris is the romance capital of the world. They don't care what we're doing." He then gazed wistfully at the Eiffel tower at the distance. "If I had more sense in the past, I should have brought you here to propose to you."

Misaki softened, sighing in mock annoyance. "What brought that on?"

Usagi gazed back at him, laughing self-consciously. "Nothing. Nostalgia, I guess."

Misaki took hold of Usagi's hand, fingers tracing the simple silver band on his husband's finger. "Well, no matter where you proposed, whether it be the Tokyo subway, Paris, or even at our kitchen, I would still say yes."

Usagi beamed. "Really?"

Misaki blew a breath. "It's like you could have given me a choice, anyway. You ruined me for another."

Usagi frowned. "What do you mean?"

Misaki resolutely kept his eyes downcast as he blushed anew. "Well, I don't think I would be able to love anyone else except you."

Usagi's eyes widened, taking hold of Misaki's hand tenderly. "Misaki…"

Suddenly, an old woman stopped by their table. She was holding a basket with a bunch of roses in it. She smiled at their linked hands then turned to Usagi.

"_Est il votre mari?" _(1) She asked, smiling at Usagi.

Usagi nodded_. "Oui.__ comment saviez-vous?" _(2)

She laughed, brown eyes twinkling. "_R__ avez juste semblé vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre." (3). _She then plucked three perfectly bloomed roses from her basket and held it to Usagi. "V_oulez-vous le fait de monter pour lui?" (4)_

Usagi reached for his wallet as she held up a hand to stop him. "_Non, non. C'est gratuitement. Il est grand de voir de différentes sortes d'amour à Paris. Appréciez votre séjour ici, monsieur_." (5). She then smiled at Usagi again and placed a hand on Misaki's cheek. _"Au revoir." (6)_

They both watched the old lady disappear, handing out roses to couples that she saw.

Misaki turned back to Usagi. "Okay, I didn't understand a word of your conversation."

Usagi chuckled. "Well, basically, she asked if you were my husband –"

Misaki gasped. "What did you say?"

"Of course I said yes. Then she told me to give you these." Usagi then held out the three perfect roses to Misaki. "She gave me three. I suppose she thought I never said I love you often."

Misaki blushed as he took the roses. "Well, I think she thought wrong."

"Misaki…" Usagi whispered, taking hold of Misaki's hand and placing a kiss on it_. "Je t'aime." (7)_

Misaki swallowed as he saw the love in his husband's eyes. "What does that mean?"

"It means 'I love you.'" Usagi whispered huskily.

"Oh." Misaki could only sit there, staring at Usagi's eyes, unable to break away, not that he wants to.

Suddenly, they heard someone cleared their throat.

Usagi turned to the intruder, annoyance clearly written on his face. _"Oui?"_

"Uhm…refill, sir?" The waiter asked in a heavily accented voice.

"No thank you. We'll be getting the check now."

"Oui, monsieur." He then scurried away.

"Well! Where should we go next? Can we go to the Eiffel tower now?" Misaki asked enthusiastically, finally able to surface from Usagi's seductive gaze.

Usagi smiled indulgently. "We'll go wherever you want to go."

The waiter came back and took Usagi's credit card without another word. He then came back with the receipt and Misaki was already bouncing from his excitement, but careful not to break the roses.

"Come on, Usagi! Eiffel tower's waiting for us!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Usagi grumbled at the bouncing mass of energy before him.

"I'm so glad I got my camera with me! We could take pictures then we could mail them to Nii-chan so that he could see how much fun we had here!" Misaki almost bounced with each step beside Usagi. Cute as it was, Misaki was too far away, so he hooked his arm around Misaki's shoulders and drew him closer.

"Wait – what –" Misaki blushed as he drew closer to Usagi's welcoming warmth.

Usagi placed a kiss on top of Misaki's head. "Stay beside me." He whispered.

Misaki hooked his arm around Usagi's waist as he leaned against his husband. "Baka."

They explored the grounds of Paris, going to Champs-Elysees, going to the Batou-Mouche, Misaki laughing hysterically as Usagi rowed their boat while he splashed water to Usagi, wetting him. He then took pictures of the elder man as he rowed their boat, Usagi making funny faces as Misaki laughed heartily. Usagi retaliated by kissing Misaki senseless when they neared the center of the lake.

They also went to the Arch de Triomphe, Misaki gazing in awe at the magnificent monument, taking dozens of pictures of him and Usagi-san, even asking a bunch of Japanse tourists to take their pictures.

It was already dark when they finally went to the Eiffel tower, Misaki laughing with delight as he finally saw the tower. It was a good thing that they came at night so that they could see the lights on the tower and also of the city below.

"Usagi-san! Take my picture here!" Misaki posed at the base of the tower, spreading his arms while he waited for Usagi to take his picture. Usagi took the picture obediently, smiling a little at Misaki's excitement.

"Can we go up?" Misaki asked as he looked up.

"Yes we can. Come on."

They then took the elevator to the viewing platform of the tower where Misaki gasped at the beauty of Paris at night. He never got to appreciate the view the first night they were here due to exhaustion, but now, Misaki can't help but be amazed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Misaki asked Usagi.

Usagi then turned to Misaki. "It really is." He whispered, staring at Misaki as if they were the only people in the world.

Misaki blushed by the implication of the words. "Take a picture with me!" he blurted.

Usagi chuckled as he took the camera from Misaki. "Fine. I'll take it. My arm's longer."

Misaki then posed beside Usagi, then when the camera was about to go off, Usagi suddenly placed a kiss on Misaki's cheek, surprising the younger man as the camera suddenly flashed.

Misaki stared at him. "What was that?"

Usagi chuckled as he looked at their picture in the camera. "Looks good. I think I would want to print this and put it on a frame and hang it in the living room."

"What? You can't do that! Let me see!" Misaki then wrestled the camera from Usagi's grasp and looked at their picture. He then smiled at their image. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed and Usagi had his eyes closed as he placed a kiss on Misaki's cheek. They looked cute together. Misaki cleared his throat. Not that he would admit that in front of baka Usagi's face.

"Misaki…" Usagi whispered as he went behind Misaki and kissed his nape. "Have you had enough sight-seeing for the day?"

Misaki sighed as he tilted his head to give Usagi-san more access to his neck. "Hmm…maybe. Why?"

Usagi wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist, stroking his stomach slowly. He smirked when he heard the catch in Misaki's breath. "Let's go back to the hotel."

Misaki turned around without breaking Usagi's hold on him. "Usagi-san…"

Usagi smiled, placing kisses on Misaki's face. "Hmm?"

Misaki closed his eyes at the blissful feeling of his husband's lips. "I'll probably botch it up but I want to say it."

Usagi placed a kiss on Misaki's nose. "Botch up what?"

Misaki drew back a little, blushing faintly. "Uhm…_je t'aime_? Did I say it right?"

Usagi's eyes widened. "You actually did say it right. You know what it means, right?"

Misaki frowned. "Of course, baka. Would I say I say it if I don't k now what it means?"

Usagi chuckled, heart so full, it was almost close to exploding. "Just checking. But I think I like the English version better."

Misaki grinned. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Usagi then placed a soft kiss on Misaki's lips, relishing the softness and warmth of his husband's mouth. "I love you." He whispered against Misaki's lips.

Misaki grasped Usagi's coat in his hands for fear of collapsing in Usagi's feet. His knees felt like jelly. "Hmm…you're right. The French version sounds sexy, but I like the English version better."

"Tell me." Usagi demanded softly.

Misaki nuzzled his nose against Usagi's cheek. "I love you." He whispered against Usagi's ear.

Usagi hugged Misaki fiercely as he captured the younger man's mouth in a deep kiss. Misaki's eyes were glazed when they drew apart.

"Did you have enough sight-seeing for the day?" Usagi asked huskily, while nibbling Misaki's ear.

"Yeah." Misaki breathed. He combed his fingers through Usagi's soft silver hair. "Take me back to the hotel, Usagi-san."

And Usagi wasted no time in doing just that.

* * *

**Here are the translations of the French sentences included in this fanfic:**

**(1) Is he your husband?**

**(2) Yes. How did you know?**

**(3) Nothing. You just looked really in love with each other.**

**(4) Would you like a rose for him?**

**(5) No, no. it's for free. It's great to see different kinds of love in Paris. Enjoy your stay here, mister.**

**(6) See you or goodbye**

**(7) I love you**

**If I have put in the wrong translations, I apologize. I just had help from an online translation website.**

**Well, there goes chapter 6! I hope you guys are still reading this. This has been on my mind for a long, long time already I just didn't have the time to type it. Anyway, reviews will be very much appreciated. I just hope no one will flame me for this. Anyway, see you guys on chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams

**A/N: So...I don't know what to say except, sorry. It took me a very very long time to update this and for that I apologize. Stupid writer's block. Anyway, how have you guys been? I hope you're all doing fine. How was your New Year's? I hope that whole year will bring good tidings and good health and good friendship for everyone! Wow, look at me all nice and...stuff. Anyway, here's Chapter 7 of Full Circle. I gotta warn you guys, Misaki's very OOC here. If you don't want an OOC Misaki, I'm afraid this fic's not for you. I only made him OOC since, well, they're already married. Why bother denying things that you still want, anyway. Man, I'm rambling again, am I? Well, without further ado, I present you, Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, just the story.**

**WARNING: OOC MISAKI!**

**CHAPTER 7 - DREAMS**

Misaki was staring wistfully at the distance, playing with his teacup has he half-listened to Usagi argue with Aikawa on the phone. Of course, his darling husband "forgot" to meet his deadline again. With the rate he's going, he's going to make Aikawa tear out her hair and scream bloody murder.

Oh, wait. She already did that.

Misaki glanced at the people milling about and thought about how his life had become. He could still remember denying that he's gay when they started going out. Well, look how things turned out in the end. He's married to one of the most infuriating and frustrating creature in the planet, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

In his opinion, their life was utterly perfect. They're both in love with each other, they can't seem to get enough of each other, Misaki has his own job now, and Usagi is, well…Usagi.

Just then, a little girl of about four or five suddenly appeared in front of him, jolting him from his musing. Misaki smiled tentatively as she grinned at him. She then touched Misaki's knee with her little hand.

"_Vos yeux sont très jolies_." She grinned. (1)

Misaki looked at her questioningly. "I'm sorry I don't speak French."

Just then Usagi sidled up next to Misaki, apparently finished with his conversation. "Misaki, ready to go?"

Misaki gestured to the girl whose eyes are now wide, apparently kind of intimidated by Usagi. "She was saying something to me."

Usagi knelt so that he was leveled with the girl_. "Puis-je vous aider_?" (2)

The girl blushed, then pointed to Misaki. "_Je voulais simplement lui dire que ses yeux sont très jolies. Ils sont verts. Mais i comme la vôtre, aussi. Sont-ils violette?" (3)_

Usagi smiled. "_Ils sont lilas_." (4)

The girl grinned, then suddenly another woman appeared. She looked haggard and tired, but she breathed with obvious relief as she was apparently looking for the girl.

"_Vous êtes là, Amélie! Je cherchais partout pour vous_!" (5) She then turned to Usagi with apologetic eyes. "_Je suis tellement désolé si elle vous dérange. Elle peut être vraiment sympa parfois. Passez une bonne journée." (6)_

With an enthusiastic wave to the two men, Amelie and her mom joined the milling crowd. Misaki staring at her back until they're no longer in sight. Misaki turned to look at his husband and Usagi has this strange look in his eyes as he also stared at where Amelie and her mom went. Was that…longing?

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked tentatively, waiting for Usagi's beautiful eyes to meet his. "What did she asked you?" Misaki asked, looking up at Usagi.

Then suddenly the strange look left Usagi's eyes and it was filled with laughter. He leaned closer and brushed his thumb along Misaki's flushed cheek. "She told me that you have very pretty eyes."

Misaki smiled, unconsciously leaning against that light touch. "Well, you have pretty eyes, too."

Usagi's own lilac eyes lit up with amusement…and something else. "Shall I enumerate other parts of your body that are pretty, too?"

Misaki blushed and pushed Usagi none too gently. "No, that's not necessary. Thanks, anyway."

The older man laughed softly, and it did not make Misaki's heart race. Not at all. "Well, you do have a pretty co-_umph_!"

Misaki slapped his hand against Usagi's mouth to stop what could be a very inappropriate word to be tossed around in public. "Seriously?!"

Usagi's eyes narrowed slightly, then held on to Misaki's wrist. Misaki frowned then his green eyes widened more when he felt Usagi's tongue lick his palm.

The older man smirked when Misaki let out a small moan, eyes getting half-lidded.

Usagi pulled Misaki's hand away, licking his palm, then giving extra attention to the simple gold ring adorning his finger. Misaki bit his lip, eyes never leaving that wicked, wicked tongue that never failed to bring him to heaven and back.

Usagi smirked as he watched his now-speechless husband. "Shall we go back to the hotel?"

Misaki swallowed hard as he lifted his eyes to the older man's. "I think that would be good."

Usagi leaned forward and placed a soft, soft kiss against Misaki's lips. "You have no idea how happy you make me, Misaki. I wish I could give the world to you."

The younger man gripped Usagi's shirt as he returned the sweet kiss. "I don't need the world, baka. All I need is you."

* * *

The walk back to the hotel was filled with comfortable silence. Misaki's hand was engulfed by Usagi's larger and colder hand as they passed through the park. When a slight breeze blew past, Usagi pulled Misaki closer, unable to get his hands off him.

The elevator ride up to their floor was filled with soft glances and soft looks, and the way Usagi locked his eyes with his husband made Misaki blushed, feeling like a virgin on his wedding night.

As soon as their hotel door closed, Usagi pulled Misaki against him, wasting no time capturing his lips in a very thorough kiss, taking his time, making the younger man crazy with want.

Misaki raised his arms and wrapped them around Usagi's neck as he was kissed within an inch of his life. If this is the way he would die, you know, from lack of oxygen, he guessed that was perfectly fine.

At last, Usagi let go of his mouth. But before Misaki took in a lungful of air, the older man latched his lips against Misaki's neck, sucking the tender flesh as his broad hands cupped Misaki's ass, pulling him in closer.

"Oh god. Usagi-san. Your mouth…" Misaki moaned. God, he felt like coming and they still have their clothes on.

Usagi hummed as he captured Misaki's mouth again, this time removing their coats and tossing them on the floor. He then walked backwards until the back of his knees hit the couch. He then sat down, taking Misaki down with him so that the younger man straddled his lap.

Misaki gasped as their clothed erections touched, moving his hips slowly as he ground down against Usagi. The older man moaned as he gripped Misaki's ass tighter, grinding his own hips in rhythm with the younger man.

Misaki pulled away slowly while nipping Usagi's bottom lip, earning him a low growl that went straight to his cock. He tugged at the shirt that prevented him to see that perfect body. "Take these off."

Usagi's eyes flared with lust at the commanding tone. He nipped Misaki's jaw as he slowly took off the buttons one by one.

The younger man growled, tearing the remaining buttons as he captured Usagi's mouth again.

Usagi laughed softly against those lips. "You're being impatient. I like it."

Misaki grunted as he grind against Usagi again, enjoying the feeling of the other man's bare skin. "You were taking too long."

Usagi smiled, pulling Misaki's shirt and tossing it wherever. "I love it." He then pulled away slightly as he stared at Misaki's torso. Misaki started going to the gym after they got married (despite Usagi's protest that he was already perfect) and he can see the fruits of his labor. His husband has gotten much hotter as he started filling in. His chest is now more toned and his arms are a work of art.

Usagi slid his thumbs against Misaki's nipples followed by his tongue, earning him a soft cry as the younger man grind down his hips.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki whimpered as he buried his fingers through the older man's soft hair.

"I can't believe how lucky I am." Usagi whispered against Misaki's jaw as he trailed his hand from Misaki's back, touching the waistband of his jeans.

"Sap." Misaki murmured back as he buried his fingers through Usagi's soft hair.

"_You're _a sap." Usagi bit Misaki's neck in retaliation as he unbuttoned the younger man's jeans.

Misaki huffed a soft laugh as Usagi's nibbles went down to his ribs. Really. 22 years old and still ticklish. How about that.

Usagi heard the soft, but otherwise muffled laugh. He lifted his head and found Misaki staring innocently back at him. "I seem to have found a soft spot. Right…about…here" He then proceeded to place kisses against Misaki's ribs and stomach, the younger man yelping and trying to push Usagi away, albeit half-heartedly.

Misaki continued to struggle against those warm, wet lips, laughing breathlessly. Then Usagi stopped and suddenly Misaki found himself beneath his husband, a heavy, but otherwise comforting weight. He hiccupped with remnants of laughter, tears of mirth dotting his eyes.

Usagi smiled at the vision before him: Misaki flushed with exertion, eyes bright with laughter, lips parted in a smile that only he is privileged to witness. Usagi leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Misaki's forehead, love overflowing, not for the first time. He felt Misaki's arms crept around his back as those arms hugged him tight.

"I love you." Usagi whispered against Misaki's forehead.

The younger man tilted his head up so that their lips could touch. His hands then slid down to Usagi's ass as his legs spread wider, allowing the older man space.

"Show me." Misaki whispered as he grasped Usagi's hair and crashed their lips together in an almost desperate kiss.

Usagi moaned as his young husband almost devoured him with his mouth. He wasted no more time removing Misaki's jeans, the younger man lifting his hips as the jeans dropped to the floor.

Usagi lifted his mouth from Misaki's bruised and swollen ones, ignoring his disappointed whimper. Just as he was about to slide down that tempting body, Misaki sat up, held one hand against Usagi's chest. Usagi looked confused as Misaki pushed him back slowly, face almost bursting with his blush.

"Misaki?" Usagi whispered as he obediently sat down at the opposite side of the couch, legs spread as Misaki slowly crawled between them.

"I uhm, you've done this to me a million times already." Misaki swallowed, avoiding Usagi's eyes as he touch Usagi's jean-clad thigh. "I just want to, you know. Make you…" He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Make you feel good like you always did for me."

Usagi thought that his heart would burst out of his chest. Misaki wants to…do that…for him?

Usagi shook his head at his young husband. So innocent, yet so eager to please. Really. In all the mistakes that he has done in life, he must have done something good to deserve this piece of heaven. He then brushed his fingers against Misaki's red cheeks, urging the younger man to look at him. Misaki lifted his eyes, and Usagi hated the uncertainty and hesitation he saw there.

"You don't need to do that. I want to make you feel good. I feel good if you do. You don't need to do this." Usagi whispered as he kissed Misaki's nose.

Misaki swallowed, gripping Usagi's wrist, the solid feel of bone and muscles calming him a little. "I know. But I _want_ to." He took a deep breath and look at Usagi straight in the eye. "Do you not want me to?"

Usagi huffed a laugh. "Oh, baby. You have no idea how much I want you to. I just don't want you to feel pressured. We have the rest of our lives to experiment. I'm not in a hurry."

Misaki smirked. Baby. He kinda liked that. He then slid forward, placing a kiss against Usagi's jaw. "Well, what if I want to experiment, like right now?"

Usagi closed his eyes as Misaki kissed his jaw. "You –" he was cut off as those lips sucked a point in his neck. He cleared his throar. "Misaki- " then those lips travelled to his ear, hot breath tickling him.

Misaki crept forward more until he was once again straddling the older man. "You know, Usagi-san. You talk too much." He then grasped Usagi's hair then licked his bottom lip slowly.

Usagi can't help but moan loudly. His innocent, little husband. Seducing him. Heaven must felt like this.

Misaki nibbled Usagi's bottom lip as he slowly removed the older man's belt buckle. Usagi's hard breathing and fast heartbeat was a reassurance that he was doing something right.

Misaki kissed Usagi's chin, waiting until the older man opened his eyes. That look right there. Makes him melt everytime. Lust, desire, passion…love. A very potent combination that never failed to make his knees weak.

Misaki smirked as he slowly took Usagi's hand. He placed a kiss on the cold palm, kissing the fingers one by one. Then, with eyes locked on his husband, he slowly licked the ring finger, slowly sucking the tip. Usagi groaned at the sight, shifting slightly on the couch to relieve his aching cock. His little husband was a tease. But Misaki was not yet done. With green eyes still locked with lilac, he slowly swallowed the finger down to the last knuckle.

"Fuck, Misaki." Usagi whimpered as the sight of his finger disappearing, being swallowed by that hot mouth was a big hit to his control. He could easily imagine that was his cock his young husband was sucking.

Misaki moaned and Usagi felt the vibration all the way down to his hard-on. Then Misaki drew back, Usagi whimpering unconsciously at the withdrawal. But with a smirk, Misaki took two of his fingers and sucked them too.

"Shit, Misaki. So fucking hot." Usagi whimpered as he watched two of his fingers being swallowed. At the rate they're going, he might come on his pants. He hasn't done that, in like 20 years at least.

Usagi could see that Misaki was also aroused by all of this. His own cock was almost purple, he could see droplets of precum collecting at the tip. He licked his lips, hungry for a taste.

But then Misaki pulled out his fingers, and before Usagi could protest, the younger man launched himself on Usagi's lap, devouring his mouth again like a hungry man being offered a feast. Usagi kissed back just as hungrily as he wrapped his arms around Misaki.

Without taking his mouth off Usagi's, Misaki took Usagi's hand, with the fingers he was sucking and slowly, slowly, placed it behind him, silently imploring. It took awhile for Usagi to realize what Misaki was asking and when he figured it out, he tore his mouth from Misaki to look at him disbelievingly.

Misaki bit his own lip and blushed, grinding down Usagi's jean clad erection.

Usagi smirked, then slowly slid his fingers against the hidden cleft, earning him a gasp.

Misaki rocked his hips against the movement of Usagi's fingers. It still felt weird, kind of uncomfortable but he knew that it's going to get better. Way, _way_ better.

Usagi has two fingers buried inside him now and he can't help but moan and ride those fingers. It felt so good. He knew that a few strokes of that fingers and he will come. He seriously will. But he wants to do that with his husband inside him.

"Usagi-san, now. Please." Misaki begged as he rocked his hips against those fingers.

Usagi stilled his hand, earning him a whimper. "Are you sure? There's lube in the bedroom. It will only take us, like a second."

Misaki was shaking his head as he helped Usagi removed his jeans. "No. Now. Can't wait. Please."

"Fuck." Usagi whispered as Misaki grasped his hard cock, spreading precum from the tip, and before Usagi could protest, Misaki lowered himself hard and fast.

"Misaki!" Usagi stilled the younger man, grasping his hips tight to prevent him from moving. True, they have done this like a million times, Misaki might already be used to it but they always have lube handy. Plenty of it if Usagi had his way.

Misaki was panting as he placed his forehead against Usagi's. "Wow."

Usagi brushed Misaki's hair away from his forehead. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Want me to pull out?"

Misaki shook his head. "I'm good. Just…give me a second."

Usagi placed kisses on Misaki's jaw, cheeks and neck as his hands stroked his hips, massaging his lower back. "Take all the time you need."

After a few minutes that felt like hours, Misaki began to move and Usagi was lost. Lost in the warmth of the body before him. He was lost in the wet, hot grip as they moved together. Lost on the heat of his husband's eyes. Lost in the perfection that was in his arms.

Misaki's movements started to get jerky and Usagi regained some of his presence of mind to take Misaki's cock in his hand and jerk it in time with their thrusts.

Misaki's eyes widened more, cheeks flushed, mouth open as he finally found completion. His fingers gripped Usagi's shoulder hard, no doubt leaving a mark that won't leave for days, not that he was complaining. Usagi continued to move, albeit slowly, riding out Misaki's intense orgasm. Misaki then lifted his head, tired and slumberous eyes sliding back to him. Then his innocent little husband smirked and swiped his finger against the mess on his stomach, then with Usagi's wide eyes on him, he slowly sucked his finger, moaning aloud with eyes rolling back at the top of his head.

And Usagi was gone.

He gripped Misaki's hip hard as he stuttered out a few more jerky thrusts, then buried his scream against Misaki's neck.

They sat on the couch, still connected, still breathing hard. Misaki was stroking Usagi's back soothingly as he still felt the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm that he ever experienced.

After a few more soothing touches, Misaki slowly let Usagi's softening cock slid out, wincing a little. Usagi caught the wince. He then stood up and carried Misaki bridal-style to the bathroom and proceeded to fill the tub with hot water. He then drew Misaki inside the tub, shedding his soiled shirt in the process.

They silently stare at each other as Usagi took a sponge and wipe Misaki's shoulders, throat, chest, anywhere he can reach.

Usagi slid closer, touching Misaki's cheeks almost reverently. "I love you. So much."

Misaki smiled tiredly, wrapping his legs around Usagi's waist beneath the water. "Love you, too."

Usagi wrapped his arms around his young husband and after a few minutes, he felt Misaki relaxed his hold on him. He's already asleep.

He slowly stood up and carried Misaki to their bedroom, wiping him down and laying him gently on the bed. He crawled behind his husband, kissing his hair and hugging him, the younger man snorting adorably in his sleep while he snuggled closer.

Usagi smiled. He needs to rest. He knew that Misaki will be sore tomorrow and wouldn't that be a good chance to pamper him?

The city of Paris never sleeps, but inside the hotel room, in their little cocoon of warmth, Misaki smiled slowly as he dreamt of a little girl running through a field of sunflowers, smiling at him with so much joy that he could almost feel it.

Almost.

* * *

**[crickets] [crickets]**

**Uhm...so that's that. How was it? Anyway, again reviews are love and I love you guys very much for still staying with me after all this time. Please be gentle if you're a flamer. Just PM me the gory details. Haha. (Get it? Gory? Haha...yeah me neither)**

**These are the translations of the French parts: (Again, I apologize if I botched it up somehow. French is never my native language (though I kinda wish to be born French. They speak really prettily. So, i asked help from a website. Any mistakes, blame the website. Hehe. Kidding. Love love.)**

**1 Your eyes are very pretty.**

**2 Can I help you?**

**3 I was just telling him that his eyes are very pretty. They're green. But i like yours, too. Are they violet?**

**4 They're lilac.**

**5 There you are, Amelie! I was looking all over for you!**

**6 I'm so sorry if she disturbed you. She can be really friendly sometimes. Have a good day.**

**See you all very soon! (I hope... \m/)**


End file.
